


A Day at the Beach

by softmoonlight



Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Padawan Kit Fisto, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Shenanigans, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Quintuple Drabble, Rare Pairings, Scarif, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmoonlight/pseuds/softmoonlight
Summary: Obi-Wan refused to ask for help.
Relationships: Kit Fisto/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003848
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apricae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricae/gifts).



> Scarif is a very pretty planet and I'll die on the hill it was even nicer before the Empire set up shop

Obi-Wan refused to ask for help.

That would be undignified, especially after he had insisted that he was fine here clinging to his very comfortable rock outcropping, and that he could swim _almost_ as well as Kit, thank you very much, so bugger off. He had spent much of his childhood in the aquatic areas of the Temple, after all, didn't Kit know that? He'd _been_ there, swimming with him.

(He simply hadn't accounted for the water being so deep _and_ opaque, lurking with untold monsters. Obi-Wan naturally connected with animals better than almost anyone else, but wild animals were still threats when you couldn't _see them coming_.)

Kit had merely smiled, all teeth and sunny giddiness, a knowing glint in his eyes that suggested he picked up on all that Obi-Wan wasn't saying, and promptly swam off with a dive underwater that sent the ebbing water splashing into Obi-Wan's face. It had enough kick to it that Obi-Wan noted with a scowl he'd likely used the Force to propel himself.

Revenge wasn't the Jedi way, but Obi-Wan would certainly _remember_...

It had been a significant amount of time, however, because the sun had climbed higher and higher in the sky and now Obi-Wan was baking while Kit swam around doing Force knew what. He hadn't come up for air once, because he didn't need to and he was definitely messing with Obi-Wan on top of that.

To think, he had been thrilled for the few hours he'd get alone with Kit before Qui-Gon arrived...

Right on cue, his comlink beeped. Obi-Wan raised it to his lips and answered, "Master", trying to keep the stress out of his voice.

"Padawan." He could hear Qui-Gon's frown. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's perfectl- _aghhh!"_

Obi-Wan yelped, clinging tighter out of pure instinct as something large and smooth wrapped around his ankle and _yanked_ so hard his leg hurt aftwerward. His heart dropped for one horrible second before he realized it wasn't a some _thing_ but a some _one_ , his hand trying to drag Obi-Wan into oblivion for whatever Force-damned reason.

He aimed a kick, and Kit shot away, buoying up some ten meters away.

"Obi-Wan?!"

Shooting Kit a glare out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan fumbled for the little device, slippery in his hands as it was. "It's fine, master. Just Kit _showing off_ ," he shouted after the other boy.

"Ah." The alarm had changed to clear amusement.

Obi-Wan wondered why everyone found his suffering so _entertaining_ today.

Kit, for his part, blew him a kiss and dove underwater again. So he was going to insist on being that way, was he?

Obi-Wan growled, muttered, "I have to go" and finally pushed off and chased after him.

The open ocean was not as intimidating as he thought it would be, although he still had faint misgivings.

Nothing could deter him from catching his friend and making him pay, though.

Possibly by kissing the _stupid_ grin right off his _stupid_ face.


End file.
